


Picture Perfect

by FrickinKaos



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Death, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Surgery, Suspicion, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickinKaos/pseuds/FrickinKaos
Summary: Nick finds out that everyone has two sides. He just didn't expect his other love had such a dark one.
Relationships: Brian Littrell/Original Female Character, Nick Carter/Brian Littrell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely different direction than I normally go. I want to step out of the box and see where this will go.  
> Thank you for reading!

scalpel

/ˈskalp(ə)l/

noun

a knife with a small, sharp, sometimes detachable blade, as used by a surgeon.

The cereal made a soft tingling noise as it hit the bowl. Milk was being added as Nick looked out of the kitchen window, grabbing a spoon as he took his first bite.  
It crunched between his teeth, enjoying the silence around him.  
He was used to being alone at mornings. It had always been this way since him and Brian had moved in together, buying their own home.   
Nick had always been intrigued that Brian was a surgeon. He was fascinated how a person could be in such a bad shape and someone like Brian could work his wonders and fix it. But it also meant that Brian had to do night shifts.  
He smiled thinking about his love as he looked at the clock. Brian would be here any minute.  
As he sat down eating his cereal he heard the front door opening.  
"Baby?!" Brian's voice flowed through the hallway.  
"Kitchen!" Nick answered with his mouth half full.  
Brian walked into the kitchen looking tired but smiling happily. He lowered his upper body as he kissed Nick. "Good morning."  
Nick smiled, still chewing his cereal.   
"God, that was such a busy night.." Brian threw himself into a chair sighing. Nick looked at him as he swallowed his cereal down. "Want some coffee?"  
Brian nodded. "Now that would be amazing." Nick smiled and stood up rubbing Brian's cheek. "You've missed a spot."  
Brian's hand instantly shot up his cheek. "Huh? What do you mean?"   
Nick put the mug of coffee next to his love. "Go and look in the mirror...oh and check your nails as well…" He answered with a sour face.  
Brian looked at his fingers. Dark spots were being seen under them, reminding him that he had to scrub the blood off a little better next time.  
He stood up and started apologizing as he walked to the mirror in the hallway. As he looked into it he saw some small blood spatters in his face, almost unnoticeable.  
But Nick had a great eye for detail so Brian wasn't even surprised he had noticed the tiny red dots.  
Walking back to the kitchen he started to wash his hands as Nick grabbed a cloth, wetting it. "Come here baby, I'll clean your face." Brian turned his head, letting his love clean him.  
He smiled as he turned off the water and kissed Nick softly. "Thank you."  
Nick smiled back. "You're welcome." Pulling him closer as Nick looked into his eyes. "I've missed you." Brian looked up into the blue eyes he loved so much. "Oh yeah? How much did you miss me?" He smirked playfully, knowing what Nick was up to.  
Nick started to pull Brian with him to the hallway. "Come with me and I'll show you."  
Brian smiled. Although he was tired as hell, he never refused Nick. He loved being intimate with him and he knew he could sleep afterwards, being in bed already.  
They both walked up the stairs as they discarded their clothing along the way, leaving a trail.   
Nick pulled Brian into a searing kiss as he took him with him into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

Brian opened his eyes as his hand automatically searched for his other half. The other side of the bed was abandoned. He knew Nick would go around the house doing the things that needed to be done but he always felt a slight disappointment, not finding him next to him when he would wake up.  
He looked at the clock beside him. It was 2pm, he had slept for three hours after they ended their love making.   
Brian stared at the ceiling sighing softly. Nick was perfect. His body was perfect, his face was perfect.   
He wouldn't wish for anyone else but he missed him like crazy when he was at work. The craziness of the immense hospital got to him sometimes but he always calmed down knowing he would be returning to the one he loved.  
Nick kept him grounded, relaxed him if he got stressed and most of all, loved him unconditionally.  
You could say that Brian was addicted to him, he couldn't live without him.  
Brian closed his eyes as he turned on his side. Just a few more hours and he would get up and shower, knowing Nick would wake him up peppering his face with kisses. He smiled thinking about it as he dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

They enjoyed spending their day together as they finally settled down at the back porch, looking up as the sky turned into a pallet of oranges, blues and purple.  
"I love it so much here." Nick said as he kept looking at the changing sky as the sun went down. Brian looked at his love. Nick felt Brian's eyes on him as he looked back. He smiled.  
"You look tired love."  
Brian smiled softly. "Yeah, these night shifts are getting to me."   
Nick stood up from his chair and held out his hand. "Time for an early night then." Brian took his hand as Nick pulled him out of his chair, taking him upstairs.  
"Let's get a warm shower and then we can cuddle up and you can go to sleep." Nick smiled as Brian kissed him softly. "Good idea…"   
They stripped and stepped into the shower. Nick turned the water on as he grabbed the sponge, moving it across Brian's chest. "Turn around baby." Brian smiled and turned. The sponge making a trail along his back as it stopped. "Brian?"  
Brian's eyes shot wide as he had forgotten about what happened to his back.  
"What's that on your back..?" Nick's fingers softly moved over the scratches that were exposed diagonal on his back.  
Brian's heart rate went up. "That...that's from a patient. We uhm..there was a bit of a bustle with one of the patients. But we got him down eventually." Brian swallowed hoping this answer was enough.  
Nick's eyes went along the scratches as he softly stroke them. "Okay…." He began to rub Brian's back again as they stayed quiet for a bit. Nick thinking why he didn't notice that when they had sex a couple of hours ago.  
Nick had cleaned his love and gently dried him off but he couldn't take his eyes off the scratches on his back. Some seemed to be deeper than the others. It looked like an animal had tried to rip him to pieces. He sighed softly and watched Brian walk to their bedroom, putting on a fresh pair of boxers as he slipped into bed.  
Nick did the same as he snuggled down next to his love. “Are you having a night shift again tomorrow?” He looked up as he laid his head onto Brian’s chest.  
Brian nodded as he softly rubbed Nick’s back. “Yes, I’m sorry love…”   
Nick smiled softly. “No, it’s okay…I just wish we could spend an entire day and night together.” Brian wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight as he closed his eyes.  
“I wish I could too but...it’s just the way it is..”  
Nick snuggled closer wanting to feel his love all around him as he closed his eyes as well. As he felt Nick’s body getting heavy he opened his eyes again, staring into the darkness.  
He didn’t know how he could keep doing what he was doing. But he couldn’t stop, it had become an addiction. Just like the man he had in his arms right now.  
He held Nick close as he felt himself drifting off into a restless sleep.

Nick turned as he searched for his love next to him, sighing softly as the spot next to him was empty again. He knew that Brian had gone to work as he looked at the alarm clock. It still was early and an idea came to his mind. He smiled as he got up.  
It would be another few hours before Brian would return home but Nick wanted to surprise him. He quickly put on some fresh clothes and made sure he looked nice as he did his hair and brushed his teeth. The bakery would open soon and he knew Brian always liked the fresh bread rolls they had.   
He took his keys as he put on his sneakers and headed out to his car, making his way to the bakery.

Nick smiled happily smelling the fresh rolls that sat next to him. Brian would be so surprised.  
He turned his car onto the hospital’s parking lot and parked his car. He took the rolls with him and got out of the car, locking it and walked towards the entrance.  
A woman smiled at him. “Oooo that smells really nice!” As she looked at the bag that Nick put onto the counter.  
He smiled. “Yeah, these are amazing. I’m looking for Dr. Littrell. He works the night shifts.” The woman frowned and looked back at him. “Dr. Brian Littrell? No, he doesn’t work night shifts..”   
Nick looked confused. “Yes….he does…” The woman shook her head. “No, I’m sorry Sir, but he doesn’t. He has day shifts, always has.”   
Nick let out a soft giggle. “Well, you’ve got the wrong Littrell then. Because Brian DOES work night shifts! He comes back every morning!” Nick started to raise his voice a little which alarmed another doctor that stood in the hallway. He walked over to Nick.  
“Is everything alright here?”   
Nick turned his head. “Yes, I’m only looking for Dr. Littrell. He works the night shifts and I wanted to surprise him.”   
The other doctor shook his head. “I’m sorry but Dr. Littrell only works day shifts. He left a long time ago.”   
Nick’s eyes darted between the woman and the doctor, their faces telling him the truth. He grabbed the bag with the bread rolls and turned towards the exit. He didn’t understand a thing. Brian told him he did the night shifts, what was going on?  
He got back to his car as he threw the rolls into the passenger's seat. All kind of thoughts were going through his mind. What the hell did he do when he ended his shift? Did he have someone else?   
Nick needed to find out and decided to get back to their house and wait for Brian for an explanation.

Images of them talking danced in her head. Laughter was being heard as she felt afloat. "Ashley……." Her name echoed into her ears as she tried to focus on the voice. "Ashley.." The man's voice was a little clearer now as she fluttered her eyes open.  
The face of a man hovered above her, smiling at her. "There we go…"  
She suddenly felt her wrists were tied up as well as her legs. A belt across her waist was keeping her prisoner on a hospital bed.  
Her eyes focused on his face as she tried to say something but the words wouldn't come out.   
The man smiled again as he traced her cheek with his finger. "I'm so glad I found you at the bar. You're so beautiful and so perfect…"   
He turned around as her heart almost beat out of her chest. Where was she and who was he? She couldn't move her body but she was clear as hell, knowing this wasn't a good thing.  
The man turned back around as he smiled again. "Now listen sweetheart, this might hurt a little but know that you'll be part of something greater. Something even more perfect than yourself."   
Ashley looked at the man's hand which was holding a scalpel. Her eyes went wide as she saw him lifting his hand up to her face. Tears were running down her face as she tried to scream, feeling the blade of the scalpel pierce through her flesh.


	2. Chapter 2

He sat up as he heard the front door opening. Nick was determined to get an explanation.  
Brian walked into the living room with a big smile on his face but that soon disappeared seeing the state Nick was in.  
“Baby….what’s wrong?” He asked as Nick stood up from his chair. He moved over to Brian as he stood in front of him, looking down at the man he loved.  
“Nick….you’re frightening me….what’s wrong..?” Brian looked up into the blue, ocean eyes.  
Nick bit the inside of his cheek. “Where were you?” Brian frowned. “What do you mean….I was doing my night shift.” Nick gripped Brian’s arm.   
“Don’t lie to me...I went to the hospital and you weren’t there. They said you don’t do night shifts.”   
Brian’s heart started to race. He looked down as he sighed. “No….I don’t work night shifts...not in that hospital no.” Nick looked surprised. “What do you mean, not in that hospital? Are you saying you work somewhere else as well?”   
Brian looked back up as Nick let go of his arm. “Yes...I’m not even getting paid for it..”   
Nick’s eyes went wide. “What?! So you work your butt off for nothing??”   
Brian shook his head. “It’s not for nothing Nick! It’s a non profit hospital. A small hospital that only helps the severely deformed. They needed a surgeon for their transplantations and I volunteered.” 

Nick turned around. “That’s very noble of you but I can’t believe you’re doing this. We could’ve spend all this time together and you choose to do this. Where is this hospital any way?”   
Brian pulled at Nick’s arm turning him around. “It's on the other side of town. Please, baby….if I’m not there then there will be nobody to help them!”   
Nick looked into his eyes and sighed. “I just don’t understand why you have kept this a secret...I thought we’d share everything together?”   
Brian nodded softly. “I know, and I’m so so sorry…” Nick pulled him into a hug as Brian closed his eyes. He had lied to the one he loved. But he had to, Nick couldn’t find out what he was really doing all these nights. If he would find out, he would lose him forever.  
“I’m so sorry Nick…” Nick rubbed his back as he kissed his head. “Just promise me you won’t lie to me again, okay?”   
Brian nodded softly. “I promise…” 

They had moved around each other quietly that day as Nick was still hurt by Brian not telling him. He was wondering if his love would truly stay with him now that two weeks of vacation were coming up. Nick looked out of the kitchen window seeing his reflection as it had gotten dark outside.  
He had planned a trip for them both, wanting to go to the hills staying in a log cabin and enjoy the fresh air and mountains around them. He knew how much Brian loved going there even though he was a beach boy himself.  
Two strong arms wrapped around his waist as he felt Brian's head on his back, whispering softly. "I need to go soon."  
Nick nodded softly as he picked up the remote and turned on the tv that was hanging on their kitchen wall.

"And so there's still no sign of 29 year old Ashley Clark. Police have started a full investigation after she was last seen here at this bar behind me. If you have any information about her disappearance or might know where she could be, please contact the police. This was David Schimmer for ABC News."   
Brian tightened his grip around Nick, hearing her name.  
Nick shook his head. "I can't believe she's still not found. I mean..she wasn't the only one there. Maybe people have seen her talk to someone…." Brian let go of Nick not wanting to hear any more.   
"I need to go love, I'll see you in the morning."  
Nick turned as he felt a swift kiss being placed on his cheek. "Yeah...bye…" Brian turned and grabbed his car keys and walked out of the house.

He clenched his fingers around the steering wheel. He couldn't believe there was a police investigation going on. How could he have been so stupid, why couldn't he resist her? Because she had the perfect cheeks and jawline, that's why.  
He sighed looking out of his car window. He needed to be more careful with the next one, he wanted to complete his project but he was only halfway.  
He shook his head as he started the car, driving off to the outskirts of their little town.

Nick sat at the kitchen table for quite some time, watching tv. He looked at the screen but his brain didn't register the images that were shown. His mind was somewhere else.  
The thought of leaving Brian had hit him about three times and he couldn't get rid of it. He loved him with all his heart but staying like this forever wouldn't make him happy, not in the end anyway.  
He wanted someone that could spend time with him, travel with him, enjoying the same things.   
Nick sighed as he turned off the tv and closed his eyes. They had been together for 8 years now and it was all fine but lately things had changed for Nick.  
They both were getting older and priorities had shifted.  
Did Nick need to move on and find happiness elsewhere? Or should he try and let Brian see what he was missing?  
He was determined to do whatever was needed to make him and Brian happy. He needed to make him see how much he loved him and he would show it to him when they would have their vacation, which was only a week away.  
Nick smiled softly, feeling a little better as he stood up and made himself some coffee.  
Brian would be surprised and Nick knew this was the only way to stay with him and be happy.

Ashley held her breath hearing the metal door slam. He was back, and he was going to get to her again. He promised when he had left her the last time. She knew by now that she wasn’t going to be released. He had made sure she had gotten her fluids and some food.  
She winced softly as she felt her cheek and jawline stretching, he had taken a large part from her face and sewed it back together but he had done it so carefully.  
“How is my lovely doing?” His voice made her shudder. She still couldn’t talk but she could move a bit.  
He moved over her and stroked her cheek. “That’s healing nicely there. Good.”   
Ashley closed her eyes as she was terrified of what he might do next. She swallowed as she noticed him stepping away from her.  
Brian moved to the other side of the room and opened the cooler. He pulled out one of the metal slabs where his project was. Carefully transferring it onto a metal bed which had wheels under it, so he could move it around easily.  
He then closed the cooler and took his project to the side of the room which was covered in photographs.

Brian sighed as he looked up at them. Every inch of the love of his life was spread before him. From the ocean blue eyes to his soft, pink lips. He looked back down and he could see there was still a lot to do.   
His fingers traced the shape of the face he had formed, it looked similar to Nick's but he was staring into two black sockets. He needed to get those blue eyes.  
Ashley had provided the smooth skin he had desired but her eyes were green, he could still use the skin from her legs but that was about it.  
He knew he needed to get back out again and find someone with the same blue eyes.  
In frustration he threw some of his tools onto the ground which made Ashley's heart jump. It was an ear deafening sound as the metal on concrete echoed against the walls. She heard him growl and closed her eyes.  
Brian grabbed the metal bed and took it back to the cooler, making sure the body would stay intact. It was such a hard find but he was so happy when he finally found someone with the exact same height and build, he even had the blonde hair.  
He closed the door as he leaned against it with his hands, hanging his head. Was he really going to finish it? Could he find the features he needed to recreate his love?

Brian was desperate to get the blue eyes he wanted. He turned his attention back to Ashley, checking her fluids that made her half conscious and not able to move. There was still enough to make him go out and find the next victim. He quickly gathered the things he needed, prepared a syringe and got back to his car. There was this gay bar where he went frequently, he knew there had to be someone there with those blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for taking so long but sometimes life gets in the way!:)

The thumping beat hit his ears as he entered the gay bar. Bodies grinding against each other everywhere. Brian tried to get through the crowd and up to the bar as he sat down.  
“What will it be gorgeous?” The man behind the bar asked him with a smile.  
“Just a vodka please.” Brian answered as he rubbed his neck. The bartender got his vodka and placed it in front of him. “Thanks.”   
Brian turned halfway looking at the crowd as they danced to the music. It was dark but light enough to see their faces. And their eyes.  
“Am I pleased to see you…” A man slid into his view as Brian looked up at him. He was tall and had brown hair, his eyes piercing blue. Bingo. Brian tried to relax, giving off a smile. “Is that so?” The other man smiled as he sat beside Brian, looking him over.  
“Yeah, I’ve seen you before.” His knees touched Brian’s as he kept talking. “I just wanted to have a drink with you and….maybe more?”   
The man gave Brian a playful smile. He smiled back knowing this would go easy tonight. It was time to reel him in.  
“Oh really…” Placing a hand on his knee. “And what exactly were you thinking about?” He softly rubbed the man’s knee, seeing him react as the man sat up a little.  
He licked his lips as he looked at Brian. “I can make you feel good…” Brian’s hand slid up his leg, closely to the growing bulge that Brian already had noticed.  
He got off his chair and stood close to the man as he whispered into his ear. “How good can you make me feel…?” Squeezing the man’s bulge.  
He let out a soft groan as he arched against Brian’s hand. “Come with me..” Brian whispered as he finished his vodka, pulling the man with him.  
He followed Brian outside as his hand roamed over his back and ass. Brian didn’t want to lose time and unlocked his car door as he dragged the man inside. He went to his own side and closed the door.  
It was dark at the parking lot so nobody could see what would happen next.  
Brian started to kiss the man, he wanted to make him feel relaxed because then it would go much easier.  
The man eagerly kissed him back as Brian felt a hand slid down his pants. He felt his own bulge growing, knowing he always got turned on when Nick did it.  
Brian pulled the man close as his other hand reached into his pocket, flipping off the lid from the syringe. He kept kissing him as he held him tight, his fingers going into the man’s hair as he pulled his head back.

The man groaned. “Yes baby…..I like it when you do that…” Brian grinned as he suddenly stabbed the syringe into the man’s neck which made the man arch up. Brian pressed the fluid down as he held the man tightly to him.  
“Shhh..shhhh, it will be over soon….” The man’s eyes started to roll back into his head as he tried to get away from Brian’s tight hold. But it was useless, life was flowing out of him.  
Brian could hear the man’s airways block which meant his heart would stop beating in a few seconds.   
The man choked and fell limp, his mouth and eyes still open. Brian looked at his eyes. “Those beautiful eyes, they are so perfect.” He smiled as he put away the syringe and put down the passenger’s seat, that way nobody could see the man that was in his car.  
He started the car and started humming, turning the radio on. He sang as loud as he could, feeling happy he had finally gotten the next thing, getting closer to complete his project.

Ashley could feel her head getting more clearer. She didn’t know what he had given her but it was clearly wearing off. She looked around, finally she could see where she was because her vision had gotten blurry at times.. It looked like one of those old plane hangars but this one was smaller. It had a concrete floor and there were cabinets everywhere. She also saw some kind of cooler that they use in a morgue.  
A shiver went down her spine. Her eyes widened as she looked across to the other wall. Photographs were covering the entire wall. All the same faces and photos of details of the face from the same man. Who was he and why were there pictures all over that wall?  
She looked down at her wrists, noticing one belt wasn’t fastened properly. She wiggled her wrist and narrowed her hand, folding her fingers underneath each one. Slowly she could feel her hand slipping out from the grip of the belt.  
She pulled her hand out and started to unbuckle the other belt that was restraining her other arm.   
Ashley sat up as she had freed both of her hands. The world around her was turning and she needed to take it easy before she could put her attention to her ankles.  
She was stopped by the belt that was still around her waist. She looked down and unbuckled it as she reached out to her ankles.

The sound of a metal door made her jump up as she quickly unbuckled her ankles. He was back and she definitely did not want to be there, not knowing what he was going to do to her next. She had no idea how long she had been there but it was time to get out before he killed her.  
She slowly slid off the hospital bed as she heard footsteps on the concrete floor. It was too late.  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you…” His voice echoed through the room.  
Ashley stopped in her tracks feeling terrified. She turned her head as she felt dizzy, grabbing the bed for support.

Brian walked over to her and pushed her against the bed as he gripped her arms. “How did you get yourself free, you’re not supposed to leave. You’re mine now, I thought you knew that.” His voice was over friendly as she looked up at him.  
She never had seen his face clearly until now.   
If he wasn’t like this she could easily be attracted to him. Ashley looked at the blonde, curly hair and down to his eyes. They were an amazing blue but there wasn’t any warmth in them, it looked like they were frozen. Her eyes trailed down to his lips and his jawline.  
He was quite a handsome man and she couldn’t understand what drove him to do these things. He didn’t look like a psychopath at all.  
Brian smiled softly as he tightened his grip on her. “Like what you see, sweetheart?”   
Ashley swallowed and stayed quiet.  
Brian let her arms go. “Now that you’re up you can help me with something.” Ashley looked at him. He wasn’t going to let her go so she better try not to upset him and do as she was told.  
“Come with me.” Brian took her arm and pushed her forward as they walked back to the door he came in.   
He opened it as cold, fresh air knocked the air out of Ashley’s lungs. She took a few deep breaths before looking at Brian. “Come on, don’t stand there! Help me!”   
Ashley slowly walked over to the car that Brian was standing next to. He opened the passengers door and she saw a man laying in there. She could see clearly he was dead.

It was another night without Brian and he was slowly getting sick of it. These night shifts were crazy and Nick didn’t know what to do. Yes, he thought it was very noble to help out but it was getting insane.   
He threw his blanket off of him and got his phone. Searching the internet for hospitals that specialize in cosmetic surgery. There were a few but not where Brian told him it was. Not even close.   
Nick sighed as he rubbed his face. Was Brian lying to him? He couldn’t help but feeling betrayed. What if there was someone else?  
He bit the inside of his cheek as he stared into nothing. He needed to know what was going on before they went on their vacation which was in two days.  
The best thing he could do was wait for him and demand the full truth, he couldn’t live like this any longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Brian checked the straps on Ashley once again. He needed to be sure she wouldn't escape again.  
Ashley's eyes rolled back and forth in her head. Brian had upped the dose so she was almost knocked out, he didn't want to do it but when she put up a fight to escape he had pushed another syringe into her veins.  
Pulling the belts one last time he looked at the clock. It was time to go home even though he didn't want to.   
After he and Ashley had carried the dead body of the man that he met in the bar, into the hangar he had to resist the urge to go and cut his eyes out immediately.  
But it could wait now that it was being cooled and preserved. Brian sighed softly and checked Ashley's fluids one more time.   
He knew he wouldn't be back for another few days, and if she died by the time he got back that wouldn't be such a loss. He didn't know what to do with her anyway, she had served him well providing her skin.  
Brian softly stroked her cheek and smiled. "Goodbye Ashley. Thank you."   
He grabbed his phone and car keys and headed outside, turning off all the lights in the hangar. He closed the metal door and locked it.

It was dark in the house except for this flickering light. Brian moved through the hallway to the living room after coming back from the hangar.  
He saw the tv was still on and Nick was on their couch, sleeping peacefully as the remote control still was hanging in his hand.  
Brian moved over to him and took the remote control, turning off the tv and placing it onto the coffee table. After turning on the side table lamp he gently scooted up the couch next to his love.  
Brian smiled softly, seeing him sleep. He always looked so innocent when he was like this.  
Nick shifted gently and sighed, curling up as Brian stroked his cheek. "Baby…"   
Nick didn't respond and Brian leaned over kissing his cheek and trying again, whispering in his ear. "Baby, wake up..I'm home." He softly shook Nick and after a few seconds Nick started to move and groan softly.  
He opened one of his eyes and looked at him.   
"Oh...you're back.." Stretching out and rubbing his face. "I must have fallen asleep…"  
Brian smiled. "Yeah...why were you up so late? You usually are in bed at this time." Nick looked at him, thinking about what to say.  
"I stayed up because I wanted to talk to you." Sitting back up so he could look into Brian's eyes.  
"Oh?" Brian tilted his head.

Nick sighed and bit his lip. "I want to know exactly what you're doing at night, Brian. I can't take this no more. If you don't tell me, I…" He stopped mid sentence and swallowed.  
Brian kept looking at him. "You what Nick….leave me? You can't leave me, you love me. You need me, like I need you. You're mine, remember."   
Brian was surprised about what was to come next.  
Nick quickly stood up and turned back to Brian, who was still sitting on the couch looking up at him.  
"Then fucking tell me what you're doing?!! I can't be alone like this every single night! We don't even have a whole day together, it's ripping me apart!"   
Brian took in his lover's rant. He ran his hand across his face and felt cornered.  
But if he would tell the truth he was definitely going to lose Nick.  
"Brian!!"   
Brian sighed and looked back up, holding his hands up. "There's nothing else to say Nick. I work at another hospital helping people. And yes I need to do it at night because during the day I'm at my own hospital."   
Nick shrugged. "I don't believe you."   
"Why shouldn't you believe me?" Brian got up and reached out for Nick's arm.  
Nick pulled back and stepped back. "Because I've looked it up and there isn't that kind of hospital anywhere here."

Brian pressed his lips together. This was going all wrong. "That's because it's not listed." He looked down to the floor as he put his arm down.  
Nick frowned. "Not listed….?"  
Brian nodded softly and looked back up. "It's illegal Nick…." Nick stared at him and finally opened his mouth.  
"You...are working..for an illegal hospital? What the fuck Brian!! What if your own hospital finds out! You'll lose your job!" Nick put his arms above his head, grabbing it and let his hands slide across his face as he turned around. His back facing Brian.  
"I can't fucking believe this…."   
Brian gently put a hand on Nick's shoulder but Nick stepped away. "Don't Brian...you've been lying to me for all these years…"   
Nick shook his head and closed his eyes as he whispered to himself. "I can't do this anymore."  
He looked at the dresser next to the hallway where his car keys were. He took a few steps forward and grabbed them, making Brian realize he was leaving.  
"Nick, no! Stop! We can talk about this!" 

Nick opened the front door and turned to face him. "I've asked you so many times but you keep lying to me. How do you think that makes me feel?"   
Brian grabbed Nick's arm but he pulled himself loose. "Let me go Brian! I don't need this!"   
Brian's eyes filled with tears as he saw Nick walking to his car. He started to run after him. "No! No, you can't leave!"   
Anger was rising in Nick's body as he pushed Brian off of him, making him fall down onto their driveway.  
"I've had enough Brian! It's done! We're over!" He quickly stepped into his car and drove off leaving Brian alone on their driveway as silence fell back into their neighbourhood.

Brian started to sob softly as he sat still on their driveway. He knew this was going to happen eventually but he wasn't expecting it now. He slammed his fists down onto the driveway and started to curse.  
He had never ever cursed out loud but he felt that his heart was being ripped out.  
Finally he got up and dusted himself off, looking at his car as a pool of wild rage was starting to boil inside of him.  
He hurried back into the house, getting his car keys and rushed over to his car slamming the front door shut behind him.  
Nick didn't drive very far before he parked his car along side of the road. He leaned forward as he rested his head on the steering wheel closing his eyes, trying to get his breathing back to normal.  
He knew that Brian wouldn't stay at home. He always left when they had gone into an argument.  
Nick sighed and got back up, looking into his rearview mirror. He had a feeling he could finally find out where Brian was going.  
Staying focused on this idea, he turned around the car and drove back home. As he slowly turned the corner of their street he just could see Brian's car backing up out of their driveway. Nick stopped the car, not wanting Brian to see him and let him drive off for a bit.  
He slowly put his foot onto the gas pedal as he started to follow him.

Brian's mind was in rage as he flew up the small road that led to the hangar. He got out of the car and locked it as he took a few hasty steps to the hangar door.  
He unlocked and opened it as he turned on the lights.  
It was silent but that soon would change, Brian needed to let his anger out and there only was one person that he could do it to.

His eyes looked at the surroundings. Where the hell did Brian take him? He saw him turning onto a dusty road that led off the main road. Nick stopped and saw Brian's car getting smaller, he couldn't follow him straight away. He would get noticed and then the chance to get to know what Brian was doing would be gone.  
He finally turned onto the dusty road and finally parked his car behind Brian's as his eyes looked up at the hangar.  
What would he be doing here? It wasn't big enough to fit a plane.  
Nick slowly stepped out and softly closed his car door, not wanting to make a sound.  
He saw a door in the metal hangar and it was slightly open. Nick turned around again taking in his surroundings. It was completely silent here, there were no houses, factories or other things that could interrupt him. Whatever Brian was doing, he certainly picked out the right spot.  
He turned back to the metal door and opened it, surprised that there was so much light, he stepped in.

Ashley could barely move because of the double dose that Brian had given her. Her vision was blurry but her hearing was still strong and the way his footsteps sounded scared her.   
She heard rattling of metal and a cart being rolled next to her.   
His voice made her shiver, it sounded dark.  
"Who the hell does he think he is. I do everything for him for fuck's sake! I'm making sure he's always with me even when he's gone! I've put all this work into it and what do I get?! Rejection!"   
Silence fell as Ashley felt his hands on her stomach. His fingers moved under her shirt and carressed her soft skin.   
What was he doing? He had never touched her like that.

Brian sighed as his fingers trailed up her skin. "You know….you're such a beautiful woman. It's a shame that I'm going to do this but someone has to pay."  
Ashley's heart rate went up as fear clenched around her throat.  
She felt his fingers move up to her breast as his hand cupped it.   
A blurry face moved before her eyes and she could feel his warm breath. He leaned down and kissed her softly. "I'm so sorry Ashley...I really am. You've been amazing but it's time for me to say goodbye."   
Nick was being met by the cooing sound of his love’s voice. He slowly moved around the metal racks that were filled with all kinds of different boxes.  
He poked his head around the corner as he saw Brian just a few meters away from him. Nick’s eyes caught the wall opposite of Brian and his mouth fell open. It was filled with photographs of him. Every detail of his face was there.  
His eyes went back to the scene in front of him as he saw Brian kissing this woman softly.  
“I’m so so sorry Ashley. You’ve been a great help creating what I hold very dear to me but I have to let you go. Before I do...I still need something from you.”   
Nick swallowed. What was his love doing with a woman on a hospital bed? His eyes followed Brian’s hand as he picked up a scalpel. Nick’s eyes went wide as the scalpel cut into the woman’s skin, blood flowing out of her leg.   
His body froze as he stood there watching, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He saw the woman squirm and a frightening moan escaped her. Brian must have drugged her because she couldn’t scream.

As Brian got what he needed he stitched her leg up and sighed. He looked at Ashley as sadness filled him knowing he had to kill her. If he kept her alive there was a chance she could escape and go to the police.  
He picked up a larger scalpel and moved closer to her.  
Nick’s heart raced as he watched Brian raise his arm. “Brian!”   
Brian’s breath stopped as he held it. This wasn’t true, he wasn’t here.... He slowly turned around as his arm was still hanging in the air, his eyes meeting the blue ones he loved so much.  
“Brian, what the hell are you doing?! What is this?!” Nick started to freak out.   
Brian bit the inside of his cheek as he clenched his fingers around the scalpel. Nick moved a bit closer as he tried to calm down. “Is this what you’ve been doing all this time? Please….what is this Brian?!”  
Brian finally got his breath back as he let out a sigh. “You wouldn’t understand.”   
Nick shook his head. “No, I don’t. There is a woman on a hospital bed. You just cut a fucking piece of her skin off!! Of course I don’t understand! And what’s with all these photographs on the wall?!”   
Nick’s eyes went back and forth trying to make some sense out of it all but it wouldn’t work, his mind went everywhere.  
“Nick...you..you can’t tell anyone, you hear me?” Brian moved closer, still holding his scalpel in front of him. His eyes darkened as he looked at Nick. “Brian….I don’t know you. All these years..you’ve lied to me..” Nick’s eyes started to tear up.   
Brian swallowed. “Look...I need to finish something here, why don’t you go home and I’ll get back to you.”   
Nick started to yell. “HOME?! No, I’m not going home!! I’m staying here, you’re not going to hurt that woman!”   
Brian quickly turned around as he ran back to Ashley. On instinct, Nick ran after him and managed to get a grip of his arm as Brian pushed the scalpel down onto Ashley’s neck.  
“Fuck! No Brian! Get off of her!” The scalpel left a small cut as Brian held it tight, his arm being swung to the other side as Nick pushed him away from Ashley. He fell to the floor with Nick on top of him.  
“Nick!! Get off me!!”   
Nick slammed Brian’s arm onto the concrete floor a couple of times but he wouldn’t let go of the scalpel, it was like it was glued to his hand.  
“No! I don’t know what you have been doing all these years but you are NOT going to kill someone!” Brian started to chuckle softly and stopped fighting Nick. “Oh Nicky….you have no idea…”   
Nick stopped and looked at him. “What do you mean…?”   
A devilish smile curled around Brian’s lips that sent shivers down Nick’s spine. “You...you’ve already killed someone?”   
“Not just one Nick...several.” The slap in Brian’s face hit him hard but he deserved it. The second one even hurt more. Nick started to cry and was taken over by rage. “You fucking asshole!”   
As Nick raised his hand to slap him once more, he felt Brian’s fingers around his wrist. “That’s enough Nick..” Nick tried to get loose from the grip but it was too strong.

“Let go of me you son of a bitch!” Nick tugged his arm but stopped when he looked into Brian’s eyes. They weren’t the radiant blue anymore, they almost had turned grey.  
“Get...off...me..” Brian ordered as he pushed Nick up.   
Nick quickly got up, his eyes on the scalpel that Brian still was holding with him. Brian got up and dusted himself off as he turned around.  
“Now….you’re going to do everything that I say or I will use this.”


	5. Chapter 5

His eyes were dark and lifeless. Nick looked into them, not recognizing a tiny bit of the man he had loved for all these years. Nick's own eyes moved down to Brian's hand, he was still holding the large scalpel.  
"No.." Nick answered as he looked back up. "No, I'm not going to listen to you. You've been lying to me, I want to know exactly what you've been doing here." Nick's voice was calm and Brian had always hated it when Nick's voice went like that whenever they had an argument.  
Anger was starting to build up inside of him as he looked into Nick's eyes.  
"You really want to know...I'll show you then!" Brian started to yell as he took Nick's arm and dragged him towards the cooler.  
But before Nick could ask, Brian flung the door open and pulled out the cart with the body he had been working on.  
Nick looked at it as his stomach went into overdrive. He turned around and threw the content from his stomach onto the floor. His knees wobbled and he had to keep himself upright, not to fall onto the floor.  
He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and turned back around, slowly walking backwards.  
"You...you are a fucking monster Brian. I don't know you and I don't ever want to know you anymore…I'm done…"   
He looked at the door he came in, when he entered the hangar, and back to Brian.

Brian felt tears prick behind his eyes. He was going to lose Nick.  
"Nick..you can't leave me! I've done this because I love you! I need you!" Tears were starting to stream down his cheeks. Nick looked at him, he felt himself getting angrier by the minute, trying to not explode.  
"Have you seen yourself Brian?! You are completely twisted!! Which normal human being kills and cuts up other human beings to create someone they already have?! You are a fucking psycho and I'm not going to stay here any longer!"   
He started walking off and Brian lost all self control. He ran after him and jumped onto his back as they both fell to the floor.  
Nick cried out as he slammed onto the floor. “BRIAN!!! Get the hell off me!” Nick tried to crawl away from him but although Brian was smaller, he was definitely stronger.  
“No….you’re staying here, where you belong!” He pushed Nick down and pulled his head towards him as he put the scalpel to his neck. Nick gasped as his eyes went wide looking at the sharp object. He swallowed hard as tears started to prick behind his eyes. He couldn’t believe this was the same man he had loved for so long.  
Brian’s breathing was heavy as he held Nick tight. He didn’t want him to leave because he would be gone forever.  
“Can I let you go without you running off?!” He asked Nick with a low voice.  
Nick nodded and closed his eyes, scared that Brian might use the scalpel. Brian slowly let go of Nick and stood up, looking down at him. “I’m so sorry it needs to be this way but I have no choice….stay there..”   
Nick got up and looked at Brian with fear in his eyes, not knowing what he would do next. Brian looked back at Ashley, who was still on the bed, her eyes closed.  
He walked over to her and stroked her hair. “Now, where were we…” He looked at the scalpel that was still in his hand and brought it up to her neck.

Nick’s breathing became fast as he knew what Brian was about to do. He couldn’t let this happen and went back to Brian, pulling his arm away from Ashley.  
Brian grumbled loud. “I told you to stay there, Goddammit!!” Nick got a tighter grip on his arm as he pushed the scalpel backwards, towards Brian.  
Tears were streaming down his face as he looked at him. “No...you can’t do this!! You need….to...let go!!” Brian was trying as hard as he could to keep the scalpel away from his body but it slowly got pushed towards his heart. He looked into Nick’s eyes and saw nothing but sadness and a pure anger that he never had seen before.  
“NICK!! No...don’t do this..!!!” Nick pushed back harder which made them stumble back onto the floor, his vision got blurry as anger took over. “No..I’m not going to let you do this...I don’t know you…”   
The tip of the scalpel touched Brian’s shirt as he started to kick with his feet, his voice spiked.  
“NO!!...NICK!!” Nick pushed harder. “A monster like you doesn’t deserve to be alive….” Brian’s eyes went wide as he felt the scalpel being pushed into his skin. “Aaaahhh!!” He kicked his legs harder to get Nick off of him but it was useless.  
Nick shifted his body as he pushed all of his body weight onto Brian, pushing in the scalpel.  
Tears were still streaming down his face as he saw Brian squirming beneath him, panic in his eyes.  
“N….no..Nick…! Get it out...please!!” He managed to get a hand into Nick’s face but Nick slammed his arm to the floor, putting his other free hand over Brian’s mouth and nose, preventing him from breathing.  
Brian looked into Nick’s eyes, begging him to let go. Breathing was starting to get more difficult and the sharp pain he felt was getting to him.   
Nick squeezed his nose shut and sat on top of Brian. “I’m not going to let you do this anymore…..!”   
Brian started to frantically move his arms, feeling himself suffocate. Blood started to pour out of his body where Nick had pushed the scalpel deeper into his skin. He looked at Nick, knowing it was over. His face slowly faded into blackness as Brian started to lose consciousness.  
Nick looked at him as he panted hard, keeping his weight onto Brian. Brian’s movements were getting slower and he saw his eyes roll back into his head.  
And then...complete silence.

Nick started to shake, his one hand was still on the scalpel and the other hand on Brian’s nose and mouth. He slowly lifted his hand from Brian’s face and kept looking at him. “B...Brian…”   
He snapped out of his angry state of mind and looked at the lifeless body beneath him. Every emotion he had went through him. Did he just kill his lover?  
He crawled off of Brian and sat beside him, staring at him, hoping a miracle would happen and he would be alive again.  
But Brian didn’t move, he was dead.

Nick started to sob and beat it into him. "I FUCKING WANTED TO MARRY YOU!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!!! How could you….!" His loud voice turned into a whisper as he let himself lean on Brian's body, almost trying to feel his warmth again.  
There was nothing more he could do...nothing more he could live for. The soft voice above him made Nick look up.  
"P..please...let me...go…" He had forgotten about the woman.  
Crawling back onto his feet, Nick moved towards the woman and started to unbuckle the belts that were restraining her. He looked at her. "You're..you're Ashley aren't you?" He softly spoke as he unbuckled the last belt.  
Ashley nodded and whispered. "Yes..yes I am. Thank you...for..saving me.."  
Nick nodded softly and stepped back. "You can go now.."  
Ashley sat up and stayed there for a minute, getting the dizziness out of her head. She gently slid off the bed, feeling her bare feet touching the concrete floor. Nick looked at her. "I'm so sorry he has done this to you...if I only knew sooner..I would've.."  
Ashley shook her head. "No, it's not your fault. You're here now and I will be forever grateful for saving me."  
She looked down at Brian as her body shivered, thinking back what he had done to her.  
"Ashley…" She looked up and into the blue eyes of the man that stood beside her. He was broken. "Let me take you to the hospital...it's the least I can do."   
Ashley looked back down to her leg. Blood was still running down and she had to agree with him. She needed to get to the hospital.   
"Okay...but don't go in with me. I don't want to get you into trouble."  
Nick nodded and took his coat off, draping it around her shoulders. "Here, this will keep you warm. Can you walk?" He moved close to her and wrapped an arm around her waist for support.   
Ashley was surprised at this kindness and let Nick help her as she slowly took some steps towards the entrance of the hangar.

Nick walked with her as he looked back. Brian was still there on the floor. Cold.  
He shut his eyes and turned his head back as a tear escaped him. Nick did the best he could to get Ashley into the car.  
He moved over to the driver's side and started the car, backing up making his way to the hospital.  
He would return soon to get everything done.

Where did his life take the wrong turn? 

That question would never be answered because sometimes you don't know the deepest secrets. The kind of secrets that need to stay hidden forever.


End file.
